


Между строк

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Coping, Family, Gen, Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: После того, как всё закончилось, приходит осень, с её длинными ночами и красными листьями — и начинается новая история.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882636) by [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian). 



> пост-канон. чутка спойлерно.
> 
> не зря ждала этот фильм так сильно. go see it, it's beautiful.

Однажды всё заканчивается... а потом приходит осень, с её длинными ночами и красными листьями — и начинается новая история.

Это история о мальчике и его добрейшей души дедушке. О мальчике, который никогда не знал своего отца, и чья мать погибла в пожаре, родившемся от искры фейерверков.

Такую историю мальчик рассказывает себе сам, и жители деревни передают её друг другу, и все вместе они повторяют её его дедушке. Согревающие слова истории не прячут за собой острых граней.

(Почти никаких. Моргни — и пропустишь их.)

Вот эта история.

За высокими крутыми горами и глубокими ревущими реками, далеко от шумных улиц Эдо, лежит деревня. До этого лета она была оживлённым местом. Теперь половина домов в ней — громады скелетов из пепла и копоти, и новые доски и брёвна выглядят на их фоне совсем бледными.

Жители деревни трудолюбивы: они торопятся отстроить всё заново, чтобы никто не замёрз в грядущих зимних снегах. Семьи разделят кров до самой весны: никого не оставят на холоде.

(Никого, кроме тех двоих.)

У этой деревни есть сказитель, одноглазый мальчик с хорошо подвешенным языком и быстрыми пальцами. С губ его срываются удивительные истории, сямисэн его поёт, и сложенные из бумаги звери танцуют на пыльных улицах.

Его зовут Кубо. Он — честный мальчик.

Его руки покрыты мозолями, как и у остальных — от тяжёлой работы. Они все вместе поднимают деревню из пепла.

(После дней, наполненных тяжёлым трудом по восстановлению того, что было уничтожено по его вине, из-за его небрежности, его руки начинают кровоточить. Ему кажется, он этого заслуживает.)

Кубо живёт со своим дедушкой на окраине деревни, в пещере у моря.

Кубо — хороший внук.

Он готовит еду, разводит костёр, сметает сор с камней на полу — так же, как делал это прежде, ухаживая за своей больной матерью.

Вечерами Кубо разговаривает с дедушкой о простых вещах: о новом деревенском колоколе, о том, как им пережить зиму, о придуманных Кубо историях, которые наверняка понравятся жителям.

Иногда дедушка просит рассказать ему о своей дочери, которую не помнит.

Кубо улыбается — совсем чуть-чуть, уголком рта. А потом играет на сямисэне музыку, предназначенную только для дедушкиных ушей.

Он рассказывает истории не о монстрах или легендах, а о женщине — храброй, сильной и любящей. Её фигурка складывается из тёмно-синей и серебряной бумаги, и слова оживляют её на несколько драгоценных часов.

(Когда истории заканчиваются, бумага беспомощно падает на пол. Кубо ждёт, когда дедушка заснёт, прежде чем позволить себе заплакать.)

По всему выходит, что дедушка Кубо — хороший человек.

Он раздаёт сладости деревенским детям, когда может позволить себе потратить на них деньги. Он помогает в строительстве так часто, как только позволяет ему старое тело. Он любит своего внука так сильно, что готов часами рассказывать тем, кто готов слушать, какой Кубо умный, и талантливый, и бескорыстный.

Когда у него особенно хорошее настроение, он любит расстилать на камнях у входа в пещеру кусок ткани и смотреть на луну.

— Её свет дарит мне спокойствие, — говорит он Кубо. — Не посидишь со мной?

И Кубо садится рядом, под свет полной луны.

(Он садится на самый краешек ткани. Стук собственного сердца почти оглушает. Всё то время, пока луна не скрывается за горизонтом, он считает шаги до Несокрушимого Меча. На всякий случай.)

Пещера, которую они называют домом, полна воспоминаний о минувшем.

Сандалии у стены принадлежат дедушке. Мисо-суп они готовят острым — таким его предпочитает дедушка. Даже цветы, которые они расставляют по пещере, чтобы она казалась менее мрачным местом — и теми в основном занимается дедушка.

Но две сложенные из бумаги фигурки, стоящие на выступе в одной из скальных стен — они принадлежат Кубо.

Одна из них — обезьяна. Она смотрит на мир открыто и с вызовом. Вторая — самурай в доспехах, похожих на панцирь жука. В одной руке он держит лук.  
Они стоят очень близко друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь бумажными руками.

Когда Кубо рассказывает своим истории, он никогда не обращается к этим фигуркам. Они остаются на полке, неподвижные и безмолвные, словно должны быть не героями, а зрителями.

Но иногда они всё-таки двигаются.

Ночами они разбивают лагерь в огромном бумажном ките, плывут на корабле, сделанном из листьев, и сидят по обе стороны от бумажного ребёнка, разделяя с ним обед.

Когда Кубо спит, они снова оживают.

(Иногда ему снятся кошмары, и тогда утром он находит фигурки на полу, разорванными в клочья.)

Вот и всё.

В самом деле, это конец истории. Нет никакой героической битвы, которая стала бы достойным завершением.

Эта история о другой храбрости — о той, что заставляет идти вперёд, не оглядываясь в прошлое.

(Она о тех вещах, которые слишком больно оставлять позади.)

Слова в этой истории очень хрупки; они похожи на закатные лучи, золотые и тёплые, умирающие под лунным светом. Они рассказывают о семье, о счастливых концах и справедливых наградах.

Вот и всё.

(Моргни, дорогой читатель. Так ты увидишь гораздо больше.)


End file.
